The Way You Look At Me
by Rennie-chan
Summary: Must be stopped. Apologies from Renniechan.
1. First Glance

**Intro: **Hi there everybody! I'm Rennie-chan! This is my first fanfic ever, so please be nice if you don't like it. I know chappie one is short, but that's only because I had to describe a lot and to let you get used to the way I write.

**Note: **This story will just be a kawaii romance with maybe a little hurt... somewhere, hehe! There will be NO LEMONS! So if you came here for that, turn around now. Also, no specific POV. Warning: Boy x Boy love! If you don't like, walk away now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yuki or Kyo (Well, in my head, I'm Kyo's one and only. -!) nor do I own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter One: First Glance**

It was silent in the small, two bedroom apartment. Although thoroughly furnished with all the right necessities, it's cluttered appearance made it apparent that it belonged to a young man.

A shrill ring tore through the silence and traveled to the ears of twenty-year-old Kyo Sohma. A muffled groan escaped his lips into the cushion of his black comforter. A tan hand shot out from under it and clamped onto his pillow, crushing it to his head. However, the annoying cry of his alarm clock only seemed to get louder. He fought back the urge to smash the clock through the tabletop. Instead, he reached out lazily and mashed the snooze button with his index, middle, and ring fingers.

Now that he was awake, he could hear the sound that the alarm clock had replaced: the pitter patter of a light rainshower against his window. This was a sure sign to him that the day would not be a good one. He pushed himself up to sit on his elbows and kicked the covers to the foot of the bed with his feet. He lay there in nothing but plaid boxers and his hair was a matted orange bush. After catching himself from nearly falling asleep again, he remembered the reason he had set his alarm clock for such an early hour.

Early morning tutoring class.

He let out a sigh as he randomly chose a pair of jeans and a gray sweatshirt to wear for that day. He kicked some of the clutter away with his right foot as he picked up a clean pair of boxers and made his way to the bathroom. Once inside, he layed his clothes on the toilet and shed his boxers to the hamper next to the sink. He leaned down tiredly and turned the water on and started his shower. He stepped inside and let out a groan as the hot water relaxed his muscles. The rain was making him lethargic and the steamy water seemed to make him feel better.

After a short shower he brushed his teeth, smoothed his hair down and got dressed. He left the bathroom and started for the kitchen. He spun on his heel when he got to the end of the hall, avoiding the kitchen and going straight to the small, yet cozy livingroom. He scooped some books and a notebook into his arms and slipped his shoes on. He stepped out the door and locked his apartment, skipping breakfast for the fourth day in a row.

The walk to the Tokyo National Institute of Technology wasn't long. Kyo barely had time to listen to two songs on his mp3 player before he arrived, so he didn't bother. He just held his supplies under his arm and kept his hands sheltered in his pockets. He politely made his way through the morning crowd. He stopped in front of a local café's window to wait for the chance to cross the street. Out of routine, he turned his head to the left to look inside. It was the usual. A few customers, waiters and waitresses taking orders, and a cashier behind the counter. He continued to scan the premises when his eyes landed on someone he didn't expect to see.

A gorgeous amethyst gaze met his own. For a split second, their eyes locked. Kyo felt his heart skip a beat as the silver haired teen lowered his eyes. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he was shoved across the street by the hustling crowd.


	2. Thinking

Hi again! Rennie here! Chappie two ish here! It's not that much longer than chapter one... but bear with me! This is meh first fanfiction after all. - I hope you like this chapter. I'm sort of stretching the story... but chapter three will be up soon! R+R!

**Author note: **I mentioned Akito in this chapter. For those of you who don't know (Spoiler about Akito, you have been warned) Akito is a girl. I didn't make a mistake. Thanks for reading! Rennie-chan

**Chapter Two: Thinking**

Kyo sat in class that morning, completely dazed. He kept replaying those few seconds in his head, trying to think of anybody else that it could have been.

'No... it WAS Yuki...' he thought to himself as he twisted his pencil in his fingers, staring ahead at nothing in particular. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand come down hard on his back. "OW!"

"Kyon! Hey, don't you know we were dismissed?" came Kakeru's voice from beside him. Kyo looked up at him with an annoyed look on his face which quickly dissapeared when he noticed the classroom was empty.

"Ugh... sorry, I was... thinking." he replied dully, standing up and gathering his things.

"Ooh, 'bout what, 'bout what?! Is it a... LOVER?!" he practically yelled. A red streak formed across Kyo's cheeks before he gave Kakeru a correcting hit to the head. "Ow, Kyon... I was only kidding..." he mumbled, rubbing his head and walking towards the door. "Not like you could have a lover anyway, KyonKyon!"

"Shut up!" Kyo chased him out into the hall and gave him a another hit.

--------------------------------

The day passed rather slowly for Kyo and he was tired out from Kakeru pestering him all day, plus the rain. He couldn't wait to get home, to be alone and to fall asleep. He had just finished his last class for the day and was on his way out of the school when he bumped into something. He didn't fall, but dropped all of his things onto the ground where they were slowly being drenched by the rain. He also heard a soft thump as the other person hit the ground.

"Damn..." he quickly tried to pick up his things before they were deemed ruined and when he was done he looked up at the person sitting on the wet ground. "Wha..." a questioning mumble escaped him as the pale skinned boy in front of him looked up. After a second, Kyo snapped back into reality and grabbed Yuki's hand, pulling him up off of the ground. "...Yuki...?"

"Who else do I look like?" he responded in a cold tone. This only made Kyo remember their relationship back in high school... and piss him off.

"What are you doing out in public, you damn rat?! And why are you here bothering me?" Kyo backed off a little when a hurt look came across Yuki's face. "I mean..."

"Don't worry about it. I just... need a place to stay. I can't stay at the main house... not anymore." Yuki mumbled, hanging his head. Kyo resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the smaller boy... something that really shocked him. "I came here to ask if I could stay with you. I was suprised when I saw you this morning." Kyo decided it would be best to keep his bad boy facade.

"Look rat, I live alone and I like it that way. I've been rid of you for two years and I want to keep it that way." he shoved past him and started walking down the sidewalk. He heard Yuki's light footsteps follow him.

"Akito wanted this, I didn't." this caught Kyo's attention, but he continued to ignore him. "You know you can't go against her."

"I don't give a damn about Akito or what she says!" Kyo stopped and glared at Yuki. "I don't need her and I don't need you." he shot at him coldy, then continued to walk home. Yuki sighed as he watched him walk away. 'Damn rat... coming all this way just to tell me THAT... what was he thinking?'

After a walk that seemed to take forever, Kyo finally arrived at the apartment. He unlocked the door and went inside, quickly locking it back. He dropped all of his things in the doorway, adding to the clutter. He kicked his shoes off and layed down on the couch. Just as he was about to fall asleep, his phone rang. He completely ignored it and let the maching catch the call. He heard it beep and then some soft gigglng.

"Kyo? I know you're home, Kyo." came Shigure's cheerful and aggravating voice. Kyo rolled his eyes as he listened. "I just got a call from Yuki-kun. He tells me you were not all for the idea... didn't he tell you that you don't have a choice? I have someone here to tell you if you need to hear the whole story." More giggling in the background. He heard Shigure let out a chuckle. "Yuki-kun will be by tomorrow morning. And don't try to lie your way out of it... I checked your schedule and you don't have any classes or shifts at the market tomorrow. Be nice!" After a couple more giggles, he heard him hang up.

"I can't believe this...!" he was awake now. He got up from the couch and went to his room. He closed the door behind him and all that night, for some reason he couldn't understand, thought of Yuki until he fell asleep.


	3. Feeling Unwelcome

Well, after a tiny hold off, here's chapter three. I don't think it's that good... (And I'm the author! D: ) but I've never written a fanfiction before! Wow, I've mentioned that a lot... but if you DO like this story, hope you look up my later stories that I'll be writing! The story will really start to go somewhere after this chapter, so be looking forward to it! R+R! Thanks!

**NOTEH: **Oh! I forgot to mention... THIS FANFIC IS DEDICATED TO SASU-CHAN! My bestest buddeh in da world!!! pulls out pencil Okii, you can read now.

**Chapter Three: Feeling Unwelcome**

After spending a difficult night at Shigure's house, Yuki woke up a little later than he should have. A cute yawn crawled out of him as he sat up. He hung his legs over the side of the bed like a child would and stretched his arms. Only when he stood up to go to the bathroom did he notice that the things he had brought with him were gone.

"Huh...?" he looked at the clock on the wall. It read ten forty. Surely Shigure hadn't...

"YUKI-KUN!" Shigure yelled up the stairs, scaring Yuki and nearly making him fall off the bed. "Hurry and get dressed! Haa-san's here to take you to Kyo-kun's!"

"..." Yuki didn't respond. He simply did as he was told, mainly because he was used to it, and chose the only clothes left in the room. The ones from the day before. He let out an aggravated groan and got dressed. He decided to look out of the window before he left the room. The sky was still dark and the ground was wet, but it wasn't raining. He could see Hatori's car parked in front of the house.

"Yuki-kun? Are you cooooming?" a sing song voice made Yuki twitch. He still remained silent as he went downstairs. Hatori and Shigure were in the livingroom, talking quietly. They lifted their heads when Yuki entered the room. "Are you ready to go, Yuki-kun?" He nodded.

Hatori's excellent driving made the ride to Kyo's apartment building a short and enjoyable one. Yuki felt something twist in his stomach when they finally pulled up. He had seen the day before that Kyo had grown a little in the two years Yuki had spent in the main house, while he had remained roughly the same height.

"Yuki-kun, Akito had some things delivered here and they arrived this morning. The rest is in the trunk." Shigure informed him as Hatori opened the trunk. "Well, I'll go get Kyo-kun." he smiled a Shigure-like smile and skipped up the stairs to the third floor. After a couple of seconds of silence between the dragon and rat, Hatori spoke up.

"Yuki." he said slowly in his stern voice. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Yuki looked at him with a slightly confused look. How had he known he had been worrying?  
"I... I know." Yuki replied, averting Hatori's gaze as he reached into the trunk and pulled out its contents. It was only a small duffle bag that didn't weigh much. He slung it over his shoulder and closed the trunk.

"Ow...!" Shigure exclaimed from above their heads. "Kyo-ku--OW!" Hatori sighed in annoyance. A sweatdrop appeared on both of their heads. Typical.

"We'd better go help him." Hatori said and the two of them followed Shigure's path. Shigure lay on his back in front of Kyo's door, two bumps on his head. A small smile tugged at Yuki's lips. "Shigure, stand up." Shigure obeyed Hatori's commanding tone as he slipped past him and opened the door.  
"Damn dog--ACK!" Kyo's voice cracked in mid-sentence when he saw it wasn't Shigure. "...Hatori." He sighed. He knew he couldn't win against the dragon. That damn dragon.

"Kyo, I don't want to hear anything from you. You already know what Akito has decided." Kyo responded with a huff and he stomped off to his room. Sighing, Hatori turned to Yuki and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small key and handed it to Yuki.  
"What--"

"It's your copy of the key to the apartment. Don't lose it, all right?" Yuki nodded and put the key in his pocket. Shigure hung on Yuki's shoulder. After a quick glare, he backed off.

"Still so mean, Yuki-kun." Shigure let out a breath. "Haa-san, I suppose we should be going? Let's go to Tohru-kun's house! I heard she's cooking with--" a hard hand met Shigure's face. Hatori withdrew his hand and used it to push Shigure out the door.

Yuki stood alone in the livingroom. His bag slumped down his arm and he found himself lost in his thoughts. He didn't know how long he had been standing there dazed when Kyo's voice broke the silence.

"You gonna stand there all day? Your room is down the hall." Kyo stood there long enough to say that before returning to his room. Yuki was shocked that Kyo's tone wasn't a rude or mean one. Maybe he had matured after all...? He tried his best to shake those thoughts away before walking down the hallway. He took that the room with the closed door was Kyo's and made his way to the other one. Inside it was a twin bed with a grey comforter and pillow. A desk and a chair sat next to that, a lamp on it, and an empty bookshelf lined the wall. He let his bag fall to the floor before he turned the lamp on.

This was going to suck.


	4. Needed

OMG! Chapter... four?! I lost count and it's not even that many! I didn't do what I wanted to do with this chapter... but I was in such a hurry! I'm getting all these different ideas for fanfictions everytime I open one of my volumes of manga... but they're mostly oneshots. This story was going to be a oneshot originally, but I changed that... as you can see...

**Dedication: **Sasu-chan and Justin! Although he doesn't like yaoi or shonen ai... and will probably never read this. But I still love him! Thank you for being there for me! Both Sasu and Justin!

**Disclaimer: **Do I HONESTLY have to tell you that I don't own Fruits Basket?

**Chapter Four: Needed**

The next few days went by suprisingly quiet. Kyo didn't pick any fights and Yuki didn't give him a reason to. Yuki mostly stayed in his room and kept to himself. Kyo was usually gone when Yuki woke up, either at work or at school, so he was home alone a lot. He figured since Kyo made the money and paid the rent, he could cook and clean up.

Yuki woke up earlier than usual on his fifth day living there. He had made sure to wake up when Kyo was gone so nothing got started. Yuki spent the first couple of hours cleaning the clutter. He stayed clear of Kyo's room, leaving it in its filthy state. By noon, Yuki had the entire apartment looking halfway decent and tolerable. He also had some curry and riceballs fixed in the kitchen, knowing Kyo would be home soon for lunch. He knew that Kyo always came home and fixed something simple, usually a sandwich, so he decided to fix something for him.

Yuki had gone back to his room when he heard the door open and close. He walked down the hall without really thinking.  
"I... I made some lunch." he said. Kyo looked up from the kitchen table where he had just sat. His orange hair covered his eyes just slightly.

"...I'm not hungry." he stood up abrubtly and staggered a little. "Nn..." A worried look came across Yuki's face.

"Kyo? Are you oka--"  
"I just have a headache, okay?" he had a flustered look on his face, one that Yuki found suprisingly adorable. Kyo couldn't help but fall back into the chair. Yuki stepped forward quickly and put the back of his hand against Kyo's forehead, and Kyo didn't object. Yuki felt right away the heat radiating off of him.

"You have a fever, Kyo... go lay down, I'll be right there." Yuki was a little more than worried right now. By the feel of his forehead, Kyo had at least a 103 fever. Kyo looked up at him, a little shocked. Yuki waited about ten seconds. After Kyo still didn't look away, he spoke up. "Well? Go lay down already. Or can you not stand?" Kyo shook his head and cleared his throat.  
"Of course I can stand." he stood to prove his point, but staggered to the side. Yuki's reflexes got the best of him and he reached out and put his hands on Kyo's shoulders to steady him. Kyo once again didn't push him away. He was becoming too tired. "Ahh... o-okay." His voice was hoarse now. Yuki pulled Kyo's right arm across his shoulders and helped him walk to his room. When they reached Kyo's doorway, Yuki felt the weight on his shoulders increase. Kyo slumped down and Yuki reflexively caught him again.

"Wha--?!" Yuki yelped, trying to hold him up. "Kyo, why are you so sick all of a sudden?! This morning you were just fine... or..." Yuki stopped talking, realizing something then. He actually hadn't seen Kyo since the morning before. Maybe he had been sick the entire time...

"Yuki, let go." Kyo said weakly, standing. Yuki snapped back to reality and did as he was told. He watched Kyo stagger to his bed and collapse onto it. He adjusted himself to a comfortable position, and before long, he was asleep. Yuki couldn't help but watch him from the doorway for a second. He watched his chest rise and fall... his chest...

_WHOA, HOLD ON A SECOND! _

_What in the world am I THINKING? It's Kyo... Kyo! And I'm not even...! _Yuki put a hand to his forehead, checking to see if he was getting sick himself. He turned and scrambled to the livingroom and picked up the phone. He quickly dialed Hatori's number and held the phone to his ear. After three rings, he heard a click and Hatori's voice rang through the reciever. He sounded annoyed.

"Hatori?" Yuki mumbled, trying to speak quietly so Kyo could keep sleeping.

"Yuki? What is it?" Hatori's annoyed tone seemed to let up a little.

Yuki explained everything to Hatori, from what had happened when Kyo came home to his current sleeping state. Hatori could hear the worry in Yuki's tone, and he couldn't help but grin to himself.

"Yuki, I'm a little busy right now. I can't get out of this, so just listen and do what I say, and Kyo will be just fine." Sighing, Hatori gave Yuki specific instructions and told him to call back if Kyo wasn't any better by morning. After a five minute talk, they hung up and Yuki did as he was told to help Kyo. He went into the kitchen and filled a bowl with ice water, soaking a cloth in it. He wrang it out and took it to Kyo's room. He approached the bed and gently layed the cold, wet cloth against Kyo's forehead, causing him to stir in his sleep. Yuki pulled up Kyo's desk chair and sat beside his bed. As he sat there, his mind began to wander... back to two years ago at the main house.

_"What's wrong, Yuki?" Akito's voice was slow and frightening as she traced her long fingers along his jawline. Yuki stared at the ground, a look a pure terror enveloping his gentle face._ _"Yuki... don't look like that..." she clenched his chin, her long nails digging into his skin. She pulled his face up. "I like you, Yuki.You should feel happy."_

Yuki had hung his head and clenched his fists. He could still feel her fingers on his chin...

"Hey." Kyo's voice made Yuki jump as he jerked his head up. Yuki looked at Kyo, who was pulling the cloth from his forehead. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking at him.

"I-I... I was..." Yuki couldn't find the words. He couldn't remember his name.

Kyo continued to look at him, his unusually soft expression concerned but confused.

"I was just..." Yuki contemplated what he was going to say, but thought Kyo wouldn't react the... right way.

Kyo coughed, and Yuki was brought back to the situation in front of him. He leaned forward and pushed Kyo back on the bed with his right hand, and Kyo didn't stop him. He was weary, but he gave Yuki a strange look. Like for the first time that night, he realized Yuki was helping him. And for the first time, he realized he _needed_ Yuki's help.

"I'm helping you. You're sick." Yuki was a little suprised he found the words so quickly, but seeing Kyo sick made his heart ache... faintly, but he felt it. "Now lay back. Are you hungry?" he asked, standing up. Kyo averted his gaze and looked out the window as he nodded. Yuki grinned to himself when he got to the kitchen. His mind stayed blank as he fixed Kyo some onigiri, and he was quickly back in Kyo's room. He half-thought Kyo was sleeping again, but when his closed eyes opened slowly, he reclaimed his seat by Kyo's bed.

"Are they warm?" Kyo asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"No... do you want me to heat them up?" Yuki asked, looking at the chilled riceballs. Kyo shook his head as he grabbed one. He chewed silently and quickly, and cleared his throat when he was done. Yuki looked as if he were thinking for a second, then stood and left. He returned in less than half a minute. "Here." he said as he handed Kyo a glass of water.

Yuki was finally beginning to feel at home here with Kyo. He knew Kyo's sudden sickness was no way to do it, but he felt needed. At least he felt needed.


	5. READ

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry but my computer is screwing up really badly. I lost all of my work on this story and I have to get a new email address and I'm making a new account here on Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! I will make it up to every single last one of you, I swear! I'm already started on another fic, so please don't forget me! Regard me kindly! -runs and cries, leaving cookies and popcorn in my place-**


End file.
